


When Darkness Turns To Light

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: Learning New Things About Ourselves, cursing, lying, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: If there's one thing Logan Sanders hates more than anything, it's not being able to speak his mind. It doesn't happen often, thank the stars, but when it does it spirals him into a worse panic attack. What is he without his words? He's the logical side, the intelligent one, the rational one. He communicates through words; it's his lifeline. So for that to be taken away from him, for him to lose control of his speech? Nothing is worse than that to him. No one knows that more than a certain dark side...





	When Darkness Turns To Light

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written with the help of my awesome co-developer Max! Go check out his blog on Tumblr at @obsessedfanofmanythings

To say that Logan was upset was an understatement. He paced the floor in his room, muttering to himself. "They need to take me seriously, to take Thomas seriously, I'm not doing enough, I need to try harder, I'm not a joke, I'm not a joke-"

 

A smooth voice interrupted his thoughts. "Aren't you, though?" Logan froze in place, unable to turn around. That voice sent chills down his spine. Deceit moved to stand right behind him, resting a gloved hand on Logan's shoulder. The logical side shuddered. "Oh, Logan, whatever is the matter? I would think you'd have something to say, you never shut up, after all."

 

Logan took a shaky, shallow breath and gulped before speaking. "G-get out- my, my room, you can't, I d-don't-" He'd meant to sound cold and firm but he just sounded weak and scared instead. He couldn't even form a proper sentence. _"No, not now, don't do this now..."_ He felt his words gum up in his throat.

 

Deceit just laughed. "My, my, Logan. It's like you're not even trying. What's gotten into you? You used to put up more of a fight. You're just pathetic now, no fun at all. Although I must say-" he moved closer, his lips an inch away from Logan's ear. _"You're cute when you're scared."_

 

Logan closed his eyes, his whole body trembling. He felt Deceit's breathy laugh hot in his ear, felt a gloved hand trace a pattern onto his throat. Logan shivered at his touch. Just as quickly as Deceit had appeared, he was gone. Logan opened his eyes. His chest felt tight; like he couldn't breathe. But panicking was not an option, not right now. 

 

He had to get to someone, to one of the others, to make sure Deceit wasn't messing with anyone else. Logan had to check on Virgil first, he had to. Deceit wasn't exactly nice to any of them but Logan knew he was cruelest to Virgil. He wasn't important right now, what he was going through wasn't important. _Virgil_ was important.

 

Logan reached up to feel his throat. It burned slightly where Deceit had touched him. He shook his head and went out from his room and into the hallway. He reached a hand out to Virgil's door to knock, and opened his mouth to call Virgil's name. But no words came out. He tried to clear his throat. Nothing. He tried to yell, scream, something. Nothing but silence, a heavy, deafening silence that seemed to crush him, pressing in on all sides. Logan couldn't speak; his voice was gone. Panicked, he darted back to his room and locked the door.

 

***

 

Virgil had been laying in bed listening to his music, eyes closed and head bopping to the beat, when he felt something. He never could explain exactly what it was he felt; it was just an odd feeling. Something was off. Something was _wrong._ He took off his headphones and frowned, sitting up from his bed. He didn't hear anything. The silence, usually calming and welcome, was unsettling.

 

Virgil quietly slipped from his room and walked down the hall to linger outside Patton's room. He didn't feel any bad vibes from there. He moved to Roman's room and pressed his hand flat against the door. He didn't feel anything bad there, either. He heard a faint tinkling of bells, and the sound of Patton's laughter. _"They must still be in Roman's realm, on their date. Well they're alright at least."_ Virgil thought. That only left two options: either something was going on with Thomas in general or- _"Logan."_  

 

As the logical side crossed his mind, the bad feelings grew heavier, darker. Virgil ran back down the hall and went to Logan's door. "L? Can I come in?" No response. Virgil knocked again and called out. "Lo, come on it's an emergency. Please let me in?"

 

A sudden crash made Virgil jump back. His stomach twisted itself into knots. "Logan? Please, Lo, let me in, open the door!" Virgil desperately tried to open it but it was locked. Panic set in and Virgil shoved his body into the door, forcing it open, courtesy be damned. "Logan, are you okay, what hap-" Virgil gasped at the sight before him. Logan was standing in the middle of the room, one hand clutching at his throat and the other pulling at his hair. His glasses were on the floor, broken, his clothes disheveled. His lamp and journals were all over the place, as if he'd swiped everything off his desk in a rage... or in a panic.

 

Virgil walked carefully over to Logan as not to spook the distressed side. He raised his hands in front of him. "Logan? It's me, it's Virgil. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? It's alright." Virgil inched closer, slowly resting a hand on Logan's shoulder. He flinched but only slightly. "Logan, it's okay. I need you to calm down now. It's gonna be alright, I'm here. Can you look at me?" Virgil asked in a soft, soothing voice.

 

Logan hesitated, frozen for a few long moments until he finally met Virgil's gaze. The logical side's eyes were red, as if he'd been crying. Virgil could tell he was afraid; fear and panic radiated off of him. What had happened that had gotten him so scared? No, he couldn't focus on that right now. He needed to get Logan to calm down and tell him what was wrong first. He gently guided Logan to the bed and sat down next to him.

 

"Lo, I want you to take deep breaths okay? Just breathe in for three seconds, hold it for three seconds and exhale for four seconds. I'll do it with you, okay? Can you do that for me?"

 

Logan said nothing; he only nodded. _"Why isn't he speaking?"_ Virgil was worried but he shoved his own panic down. _"Come on, focus. One thing at a time."_

 

Virgil gently took Logan's hand and placed it on his chest. "Copy me, okay?" Together they went through the breathing exercise until Logan seemed to relax a little. Virgil held Logan's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

 

"I need you to tell me what happened, Lo. Please talk to me, okay?" Logan shook his head, almost imperceptibly so. He pointed to his throat, tracing a symbol in the air. Virgil looked confused for a moment before realizing Logan was making an 'S' shape. 

 

"Was... Was Deceit here, L?" Logan nodded, tears running down his cheeks. Virgil felt anger bubble up in his chest. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _"Not now, get it together already. Do this for Logan. One thing at a time."_

 

Logan was still crying. He opened his mouth and tried to speak but no sound would come out. The logical side wrapped his arms around himself. Virgil bit his lip, trying to think. "Lo... We're gonna fix this, okay? Maybe I should go get the others, maybe they could-" Logan grabbed Virgil's arm and shook his head fiercely, mouthing the word "no" over and over. 

 

"Okay, okay! Okay, L, I won't get them. I promise I won't. Just try to stay calm okay? It's gonna be alright." Virgil knew then what he had to do. He only hoped it wouldn't freak Logan out too much. "Here, can you... do you trust me? I want to try something but... I need you to trust me. I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I would never hurt you. You know that don't you? You believe me?" Logan looked at Virgil with a confused expression but nodded. 

 

Virgil sighed softly. He disliked using this power, and he'd never dared to use it in front of the others before. But he didn't have a choice right now. Logan needed him. "Look up, okay? Just trust me." Logan did as he was told and Virgil gently placed his fingers on Logan's throat as if he was feeling for something. Logan trembled. "Shh, it's alright buddy. I'm just gonna try to undo what Deceit did, okay? It's gonna be alright."

 

The anxious side closed his eyes and focused. He could feel that sense of wrongness grow stronger, pulsing from Logan's throat. Pure darkness swirled around his hand, so inky black it looked like you could fall into it. Virgil pressed his fingertips onto Logan's throat until he found what he was looking for and pulled. More darkness came out from Logan, but it was far different than Virgil's. This was tinged with yellow smoke that almost seemed to sparkle in the light. Logan shuddered and coughed, gripping the edge of the bed. Virgil made a throwing motion outward, away from them, and the darkness dissipated.

 

Logan looked from where the darkness had disappeared to Virgil, wide-eyed. "H-how did..." Logan asked. His voice was soft and weak, like he was getting over a sore throat, but he could speak. Virgil sighed in relief. 

 

"There ya go, buddy. I'm glad that worked." Virgil stood to leave, but felt a hand take his.

 

"Please stay here? I want to- to talk to you." Logan stood as well and hugged the anxious side. Virgil blushed despite himself and hugged back.

 

"Virgil... thank you, really. Thank you so much. I- I had wanted to, I tried to..." Logan tripped over his words as he pulled away. He picked up his broken glasses and sat back down. He cleared his throat and tried again. "After Deceit left, I had tried to go, to go to you but I couldn't... I realized I couldn't speak. I panicked. I should've... I shouldn't have let him get to me. I'm sorry..." Logan ran a hand through his hair. Virgil sat down next to him and rested a hand on Logan's back.

 

"Hey, it's alright now, Lo. Deceit is... he has a way of getting to people, of pushing all the right buttons to get to you and drive you crazy. I'm sorry you had to go through that alone, that must have been terrifying. I'm just glad I could help."

 

Logan coughed again before speaking. "Yes, but how did you- I mean, when you got that- what was that stuff you-"

 

"Let's go get you some tea, alright? Maybe we can do that solar system puzzle Roman got you for Christmas. I really don't want any of us to be alone for awhile, especially you. Besides, Roman will have to conjure you up some new glasses," Virgil interrupted. Logan raised an eyebrow but didn't press the matter further.

 

"Alright, Virgil. If you insist." Logan followed Virgil out of the room and down to the commons.

 

***

 

Virgil's mind was racing, his heart a hurricane of emotions. Relieved that he'd been able to help Logan. Worried what Logan thought about how he'd helped. Angry at Deceit for what he did, the panic he'd caused Logan to go through. Afraid he wouldn't be able to stand up to Deceit when the time came.

 

His hands were shaking as he walked into the kitchen and gathered the things he needed to make Logan some tea. "Chamomile Lavender or Lemon Ginger?" Virgil asked. Logan had taken a seat at the table and was attempting to fix his clothes and hair. 

 

"Chamomile, please," the logical side replied softly. He rubbed at his throat and closed his eyes. Virgil grabbed the tea bag and put the kettle on to boil. He set the honey and a spoon down on the table then sat in the chair across from Logan, the churning wave of emotions roiling inside him getting harder to ignore.

 

The two sides waited in a somewhat awkward silence until the kettle began to whistle. Virgil got up and got Logan's tea together, placing the mug in front of the logical side and sitting down again. 

 

Logan stared at Virgil for a long moment before he began to speak. "Virgil. What was-" 

 

Luckily for Virgil, Roman and Patton chose that exact moment to walk into the kitchen. "Oh hello nerds, what are you two up to?" Roman asked as he leaned against the counter, legs crossed in front of him.

 

Patton smiled softly, but the smile faded from his face as he noticed Logan's broken glasses lying on the table. _"Shit,"_ Virgil thought. Patton was more observant than most people gave him credit for. The moral side sat down and gestured for Roman to do the same. "Logan, honey? Is everything alright? What happened to your glasses?" Patton rested a hand on Logan's shoulder gently.

 

Roman frowned and looked at Virgil, then Logan, then Patton, then back to Virgil. "What's going on?" 

 

Virgil sighed and shook his head. "Logan, do you want to explain or do you need me to?" Logan opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, gesturing for Virgil to go on. Virgil bit a his lip, fear making his stomach go in knots. He'd rather not say anything but he knew he needed to, if only for Logan's sake.

 

"Okay then. Deceit did something to Logan; it caused him to lose his voice. Logan- he panicked, and I helped calm him down and I... I fixed what Deceit did." Virgil worried the sleeves of his hoodie. Nervousness fluttered through him. He foolishly hoped he could leave it at that with no further explanation. Of course things could never be that simple.

 

Patton looked scared. Roman looked upset. They both looked confused. "Wait, how did Deceit make Logan lose his voice like that? And how did you fix it?" Roman asked, his tone accusatory. 

 

"Now, Roman, I don't think that tone is necessary," Patton said as he tried to rest a hand on Roman's shoulder. The prince merely shrugged him off, shaking his head.

 

"No, Patton, it is _definitely_ necessary. Virgil isn't telling us everything, can't you see? I think we deserve to know what actually happened." Roman crossed his arms and looked at Virgil expectantly. 

 

Virgil let out a sharp breath and glared at Roman. "I didn't do anything wrong, Princey. I helped Logan, I'm on your side now. I don't work with Deceit anymore, so back off with that bullshit, okay?" Patton tried to intervene again but neither side was paying him any mind. Logan shook his head and opened his mouth to speak but he could barely manage anything above a hoarse whisper.

 

Roman made an offended noise and glared right back. "Look, you emo nightmare, I'm just worried about my friend! And I find it suspicious that you knew exactly how to fix what that snake did." 

 

Virgil stood abruptly, kicking the chair away from him in his anger, startling both Logan and Patton. "My intentions were good; what does it matter how I helped? I'm not the bad guy here, Roman, okay? So back. The. Fuck. Off! I thought we were supposed to be friends, but you'll never trust me, will you?! Tell him, Logan! Tell him I helped!" Virgil's voice had risen to a yell. Roman stood as well and leaned closer to the anxious side. 

 

"Stop it you two, please, yelling isn't going to help anything! We all need to just calm down..." Patton's voice was shaky. He hated the fighting but they weren't listening. Logan wrapped his arms around himself, his eyes squeezed shut. Patton held him close in a comforting hug.

 

"Just tell us the truth! If you're really such a good guy, why are you hiding something from us?!" 

 

"I can't tell you, okay? I just _can't!"_ Virgil's voice cracked, and his breathing quickened. He needed to go, to get out of here, but his feet wouldn't move no matter how loudly his brain insisted he do so.

 

"And why not?" 

 

"Because- Because there's nothing to tell!"

 

 "You're such a-" Roman began, but stopped mid-sentence when the lights started to flicker. A yellow-tinged dark smoke began to cover the floor. Patton whimpered and moved closer to Roman. Logan stood and backed away behind the table. Virgil turned to face the doorway, knowing exactly who had shown up to cause more trouble.

 

"Well, well, isn't _this_ nice. How lovely to see you all. Especially you, Logan." Deceit smirked, giving Logan a wink. The logical side shuddered and moved back further, pressing himself against the counter. Virgil stood in front of all of them. Even as upset and panicked as he was, his first instinct was to protect the others.

 

"Get out, Deceit. No one wants you here." He tried to sound brave but his voice was shaky. Deceit only raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Come now Virgil, haven't you had enough of this? Pretending to be someone and something you're not. Aren't you tired of this, of them?" He moved closer to Virgil, who firmly stood his ground despite the fear screaming at him to move away. 

 

Patton whimpered as the dark yellow and black smoke wrapped around his ankles. Logan shuddered and clung tighter to Patton. Roman tried to get the smoke off of him but couldn't. "You're working with him again, aren't you Virgil? You called him here!" Roman sounded angrier than before. He sounded hurt. He sounded betrayed.

 

Virgil tried to turn around but couldn't. "Oh, Roman, he did call me here," Deceit trained his gaze to Roman and gave him a malicious grin before turning it to Virgil. "You did," then, in a whisper so only the purple clad side could hear, _"in a manner of speaking."_

 

Virgil couldn't even find the words to defend himself. What hurt even worse was that technically Deceit was right. Virgil had lied, therefore causing Deceit to crawl out from his usual hiding place. The light bulbs flickered again then went out completely. The only remaining light in the room was emitting from the soft glow of the yellow-tinged smoke.

 

Deceit raised his hands and made a swirling motion. The smoke in the room seemed to thicken, making it hard to see. Virgil couldn't, move, couldn't think. All he could seem to focus on was the voice whispering in his ear.

 

_" **We're too dark to be truly loved. They will never trust you, Virgil. You saw how Roman's already doubting you, trying to turn the others against you. It was only a matter of time. They'll never understand you, never truly love you. But I will. We're the same, you and I. Those of us in darkness need to stick together. I'll forgive you for everything but you have to come with me now."**_

 

Deceit took Virgil's hand in his gloved one, gently pulling him closer. Virgil was unsure what to do for a moment. Maybe... maybe Deceit was right. Maybe he didn't really belong here. Maybe he never did. This was all just hopeless, never meant to last. Maybe he should listen, and go back to the place he was before, with Deceit and the others. Deceit's voice was smooth and comforting, so easy to listen to... wait. Some part of Virgil's brain, even in his almost hypnotized stupor, latched onto those last words.  _"I'll forgive you..."_

 

No, this wasn't right. This wasn't right at all. Deceit didn't forgive anyone. He never did. Virgil blinked and looked down at his body. The yellow-black smoke had wrapped around his waist like a snake, whispering and hissing in his ear.

 

Virgil snapped out of it and turned to see Patton, Roman and Logan being completely enveloped in smoke. He could hear Deceit's snakes whispering to the others.

 

**"You _are_ helping Thomas with your ideas; you _are_ original and special. You're not _hopeless_ at all..."**

 

**"The others _don't_ find you annoying or childish. You _definitely_ aren't weak or pathetic..."**

 

**"You _are_ loved, wanted, needed. You _don't_ bore the others with your relentless need to educate. You're _so_ smart, you don't _need_ emotions. You're _not_ stupid, you're _not_ a fool, you're _not_ a joke..."**

 

"No! Leave my friends alone!" Virgil screamed as he called his own darkness to him, his voice reverberating in an echo. The snake that had been wrapped around him and the others disappeared as Virgil pushed his darkness towards Deceit. The deceptive side took a few steps back, a hint of fear in his eyes.

 

Deceit hissed in anger and pushed back with his own power but to no avail. The darkness enveloped the deceptive side and he struggled against it uselessly. Virgil shoved hard and Deceit was thrown against the wall, pinned there. "Leave us alone! Go away and don't come back or else!" Virgil said darkly. He made his darkness let go, dropping Deceit to the floor.

 

The snake gave Virgil one last menacing glare. "This isn't over, Virgil. You _will_ come back to me." With that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared. 

 

Once he was sure Deceit was gone, Virgil rushed to help the others. Logan was folded in on himself, shaking like a leaf in the wind. Patton was crying, and Roman was staring wide-eyed at Virgil.

 

Virgil didn't meet Roman's gaze. Instead he said "Please just help me with Lo and Pat, okay? I-" Virgil hesitated and gulped, then continued. "I promise I'll tell you everything. Just... I want to- Logan and Patton, they... they need to be taken care of first."

 

He almost wanted to laugh at the irony. Virgil had more than likely ruined any chances of him ever truly belonging, yet his stubborn heart still wanted to show that he cared for them, still dared to hope they wouldn't hate him after what he'd done.

 

Roman knelt beside Patton, who was whimpering and crying softly. The creative side wiped his tears away and whispered soft reassurances as he scooped him up in his arms. Roman brushed past Virgil without a second glance and headed towards the living room.

 

Virgil sighed and carefully made his way over to Logan. Logan had pushed himself into the corner and still had his eyes screwed shut, breathing shallow as he trembled like a leaf in the wind. 

 

"Logan? It's just me, okay? You're safe now." Virgil said softly, kneeling down beside Logan and careful not to touch him. 

 

Logan slowly opened his eyes and blinked, a couple tears falling down his face. He was still for a few long moments, staring at Virgil as if to memorize his face. Without a warning, he then launched himself into Virgil's arms, hugging him tightly. 

 

"Oh!" Virgil gasped softly in surprise, but hugged Logan close. They stayed like that for a minute or two, then Virgil gently pulled away.

 

"Um, come on, Logan. It's been a long day, let's get you to bed now. Roman's set up something in the living room so you won't be alone. How does that sound?" Virgil asked as he helped Logan stand up.

 

The logical side nodded. He took a few shallow breaths and stood, still shaky as gestured towards the table where his broken glasses were. "I, my glasses, I need..."

 

Virgil moved over to pick them up and put them in his hoodie pocket. "It's okay L, I'll have Roman fix them up for you, but right now you need to get some rest. Come on, okay? I've got you." Virgil said softly as he wrapped an arm around Logan to help steady him.

 

The two of them slowly made their way to the living room. Roman had pushed aside the coffee table and made a mattress appear. It looked big enough to fit all four of them comfortably. Patton was already asleep, bundled up under the blankets and clutching his favorite stuffed bear to his chest. Roman was sitting beside him, stroking his hair and singing softly. 

 

The prince looked up as Virgil helped guide Logan into the bed, fixing the pillows and tucking him in as if he were a small child. Logan didn't complain, only held fast to Virgil's hand. Virgil looked down at their joined hands and his heart skipped a beat. Logan's hand felt perfectly in his but as much as he wanted to, he couldn't focus on that right now. There was no use getting his hopes up when things were crashing down around him.

 

He pulled Logan's broken glasses out of his pocket and set them on the end table. He muttered something about Roman fixing them, or conjuring up some new ones. He looked at the mattress, the table, his hands. Anywhere to avoid looking at Roman. He waited for him to say something. There was nothing but silence. 

 

Virgil gathered his courage and looked up to see Roman looking unsure. "Virgil..." Roman began. He cleared his throat and started again. "Virgil. Thank you for... for saving us from Deceit. However, I still believe there is a lot you need to explain to me. Please just... just tell the truth."

 

The anxious side sighed softly, closing his eyes as if he were trying to enjoy this last moment of uneasy peace. The room was silent for several long moments, save for Patton's light snoring and Logan muttering incoherently in his sleep.

 

When he opened his eyes again, Roman was still staring at him intently. Virgil looked down at his and Logan's joined hands as he began his story.

 

"The 'dark sides' as you call them... call us," Virgil began, "actually have powers over darkness. So I suppose you got something right after all." He looked up to meet Roman's gaze, but for once the prince's expression was unreadable. Virgil looked away again before continuing.

 

"Deceit uses his darkness to make Thomas, and sometimes us, speak lies or prevent us from speaking the truth. It's how he made Logan lose his voice. It's his way of manipulating Thomas, to try and be in control. I have that power too, but mine works differently. I use mine to..." Virgil trailed off, trying to ignore the tears that threatened to fall.

 

_"Come on, just get this over with,"_ he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and ignored the shakiness in his voice.

 

"I use my darkness to give Thomas, and sometimes you, Patton and Logan, I guess a sort of 'tunnel vision' effect, so Thomas is only able to focus on the negatives. But I don't do that so much anymore. Now it's more so we can all focus on the problem at hand, cause sometimes things get sidetracked... I only use it on Thomas if I have to, I don't do it to you guys anymore! I haven't, not since you all accepted me as one of your own, and Deceit... he's a liar and he's _not_ my friend, I'm _not_ on his side anymore, I swear, I-" Virgil stopped. He was rambling, he knew. But once he'd started talking it was like a damn had broken inside of him. 

 

"Deceit and... the other dark sides... They're the _real_ bad guys. I was too, once upon a time. But I swear, I've changed. I'm your friend, I just want to protect Thomas. To... to protect all of you. I'm sorry for lying to you. I shouldn't have done that, but I panicked and- I thought if I told the truth, you'd go back to painting me as a villain." 

 

He worried the sleeves of his hoodie. The words had finally ran out, and now it was up to Roman how things unfolded next. He didn't want to, but he made himself look at the creative side. To Virgil's surprise, he seemed almost... relieved, and more than a bit apologetic.

 

"Virgil... Thank you for being honest with me. I owe you an apology for earlier. I should have believed you when you said you only helped Logan and didn't have a hand in hurting him."

 

Roman moved to sit on the bed and placed a hand on Virgil's shoulder. "You helped Logan and you saved all of us from that snake. And I promise from now on, I'll believe you. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions the way I did; I really acted like an idiot."

 

Virgil didn't know what to say. His mind was racing; Roman really didn't hate him? The room was silent for a moment or two, but just as Virgil was about to speak, Roman let out a yawn.

 

"I know you're probably worried about telling them," Roman said as he gestured to the two sleeping sides. "But I'll help explain everything to Logan and Patton tomorrow when we wake up. Today has been hard on all of us, and I think we should get some rest." Roman gently moved Patton over and laid next to him, holding his boyfriend close.

 

Virgil nodded and was about to head upstairs to his room but stopped when Logan gripped his hand harder. He looked down at Logan's face. He was still fast asleep but refused to let go of Virgil's hand no matter how many times he tried to pull away.

 

He bit his lip, anxiousness flooding through him. His own room was the easiest option, definitely the safer option, but he didn't want to wake Logan up. Not after the day he'd had. Besides, the bed seemed really comfy, and it was a good idea to stick together, at least for now. There was no real reason why he shouldn't sleep in the living room with the others  

 

Slowly, as to not wake anyone up, Virgil laid down on the bed to the left of Logan. The logical side looked at peace for what must have been the first time all day. Virgil smiled softly. Logan was unbearably attractive, and despite everything that happened, he felt the flutter of butterflies in his stomach. He laid there, letting the familiarity of his surroundings and the people he was with comfort him.

 

Just as Virgil was about to doze off, he felt Logan's arm wrap around his waist. Virgil blushed, his heart thudding rapidly in his chest as Logan cuddled closer against his chest. Virgil gently pulled Logan close and smiled softly, holding his crush in his arms. The last thought he had before finally drifting off to sleep was _"Maybe everything will be okay after all."_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that! There is a few ideas and story elements that didn't make it into the final cut of this fanfic so if you have any questions, feel free to comment and I'll answer them!


End file.
